The present invention is directed to analog devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the testing of multi-port analog devices.
Analog devices such as radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) or microwave switching networks, multi-port power combiners/dividers and multi-port subsystems, must be tested before they are implemented. In the communication field, many of the analog devices are either radio frequency or microwave devices. These devices typically have multiple ports, and it is desirable to test the operating characteristics of each port individually, and among various combinations of ports.
A commonly used tool to test the ports of analog devices is a network analyzer. One example of a network analyzer is the HP 8753D Network Analyzer from Hewlett-Packard Corp. Most, if not all known network analyzers are two-port measurement instruments. In other words, these known network analyzers can only measure two ports of an analog device at a time.
This limitation can cause assorted problems when testing analog devices that include more than two ports. For one, while two of the ports are being tested, the other ports must be terminated using, for example, a 50 ohm or 75 ohm terminator. Further, after two ports are tested, the test cables that couple the network analyzer to the analog device must be physically moved or rewired to two additional ports, which can be time-consuming and difficult. This task can be even more time-consuming and difficult if the tested device is in a hard to reach location such as a test oven.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a device that can more easily test multi-port analog devices.
One embodiment of the present invention is a multi-port programmable analog tester for testing an analog device having more than two test ports. The tester includes a two-port network analyzer having two network analyzer ports and an interface device coupled to the network analyzer. The interface device has at least two levels of switches, and is adapted to be coupled to the test ports of the analog device.